Grave New World Wiki
Information * Locations * People/Factions * Journal Entries Grave New World The zombie apocalypse has happened, that much is sure. It is unclear where exactly the plague started, but the first highly televised instances happened in Florida. Several cannibalistic events were reported on and attributed to various individuals abusing bath salts. The governments of the world tried to suppress the news of the events as they began spreading like wildfire. By the time the plague was in full swing, it seemed to be happening almost simultaneously around the world. The news cycle barely lasted two days from when the major networks came forth with the truth to when the televisions turned to static. By the time the reporters started enlightening people, however, it was most assuredly too late. Small smatterings of news floated around the internet and radio stations after the televisions fell silent. England was the first country to go completely silent, followed quickly by Spain and Morocco. China silenced all their media as soon as the country started panicking, so no one quite knows what is happening there. Japan was torn almost asunder as the nuclear plants began failing with no one there to operate them. Many explosions rocked the island nation and news from them all but stopped. Africa was always a bit of an ignored mystery to the rest of the world, but their communications ceased within two weeks of the world outbreak. New Zealand went quite a while without a single reported attack, but then they were quickly overwhelming after a patient broke containment in Wellington. Israel lasted the longest before going quiet. America served as a huge incubator for the plague, as the infected swarmed the major cities and injured those who fled hundreds of miles before succumbing to their wounds and infecting others. The beacons of population in America, LA and New York, fell amazingly fast. Military troops could do little to stem the outbreak, as thousands of berserk corpses flooded the paltry defenses that the military could produce. The date is December 13, 2012, and Wrangell, Alaska has been taken over by the undead. You and a group of survivors are barricaded in a hunting lodge a few miles outside of the city. It is freezing cold outside, but no one is planning on leaving the safety of the locked doors anyway. It has been roughly two months since any news has reached the small tourist/fishing community, as all travel to the island is relegated to air and ship traffic. The major radio broadcasts from the larger cities are now on repeat, urging citizens to avoid anyone acting strange and to head to Juneau immediately to receive government assistance. All said, it has been 5 months since the outbreak was televised and the world watched each country fall one by one. Your goal in the campaign is whatever you want it to be. Want to simply survive? Pick up a group of people and rebuild society? Kill every zombie you come across? Synthesize a cure for the plague? Round up a bunch of people and make them take part in an aptly titled hunger games? It is up to you. You will meet quite a few people in your travels and some might even help you instead of tripping you so that zombies feast on your corpse. I wouldn't hold out much hope for that. Regardless, enjoy your stay in this grave new world! Latest activity Category:Browse